


The Best Things Can't be Arranged

by ReeLeeV



Series: MONSTA X Bingo Winter 2017 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Prince Chae Hyungwon thought all this arranged marriage business was a joke up until the very day of the ceremony. Now, he finds himself married to this complete stranger he's forced to spend the next two weeks with to get to know. Will he be able to handle it all? Even he isn't sure. But, he does have to admit, this new prince is a bit attractive...My first prompt for the MONSTA X Bingo Winter Edition 2017!





	1. Part 1

Prince Chae Hyungwon stands as still as possible amongst the flurry of activity around him. He holds out an arm or foot when told, his mind a muddled mess. He’d been told a month ago what’s about to happen, but to be honest he didn’t really believe it. Denial filled him up till this moment, despite all the planners hurrying through the halls of his home day and night. He thinks back to all the fittings he’d taken part in, all the tastings he’d gone to… How could he have gone through all of that and still believed it all to be a joke?

Well, because he’s a prince. Sure, only a second-born prince, but a prince nonetheless. Princes never got betrothed in his kingdom, much less to another prince. Of course, his parents had always made an effort to accept his homosexuality as best they can, but arranging a marriage with the prince of a neighboring kingdom seems a bit much. Hyungwon’s mother comes into the room, the woman he got both his lean frame and plump lips from, and she smiles at him with tearful eyes.

“Mother,” he begins, so many questions coming to the forefront of his mind, but the expression she has causes them all to melt away. 

“I’m so proud of you for going through this without complaint,” she tells him. “I know if your younger brother were in your shoes, he’d have given us so much trouble.” Hyungwon manages a small smile of acknowledgment, unable to keep himself from silently agreeing. If Jooheon had been thrown into an arranged marriage, he’d have been extremely difficult. Jooheon is a hopeless romantic, after all, and despised the thought of betrothals, thinking them archaic and ineffective.

“If you and Father are sure this is how I can best serve our kingdom,” Hyungwon finds himself saying, “then I’m happy to do it. The safety of our people is what’s most important.” His mother presses a tissue against the corners of her eyes, and she throws herself at him in a bone-crushing embrace.

“I hate to see you leave the nest so young,” she whispers to him, “but it’s for the best. You’re going to love your new home, my dear. It’s an academically-centered kingdom, you’ll fit right in.” She breaks away from him, sniffling into her tissue. “Have him ready in twenty minutes,” she orders the servants around them, her tone devoid of all maternal warmth it had been full of just moments ago. Hyungwon is used to this immediate change, has in fact made an effort to model his own behaviors after it, but isn’t sure if he has it down too well yet. He guesses he’ll have to teach himself from memory from now on, since he doesn’t know when he’s coming back home after being shipped off to the neighboring kingdom.

The thought causes him to regret not spending more time with his family before today, wishing he’d have relished every moment he could have before now. 

 

Hyungwon hurries down the aisle as fast as he can, his long legs making the distance incredibly short. A quick glance around the hall tells him that his betrothed is not yet here. Another regret fills him at not having read the materials the court advisors had supplied him with. Apparently they had contained information about his fiancé and new home, but too late now. Now he’ll just have to improvise. 

A few minutes pass before anyone else enters the hall. His parents take their seats in the front pew, his mother crying softly into her tissue as his brothers, Hyunwoo and Jooheon, attempt to console her. Hyungwon’s father gives him an encouraging shake of the fist, to which he can only give a small nod. The door on the other side of the hall opens, and in walks an older couple with imperious auras and a young man with blue and white hair and bulging muscles following behind them. The young man doesn’t seem too interested in where he is, a blank look set upon his face. His mouth is slightly agape, and Hyungwon hopes dearly that he isn’t his betrothed. That ditsy expression could get annoying very quickly.

The hopes, he finds out, are pointless. The young man bows before Hyungwon, who instinctively bows in return, and introduces himself as Prince Shin Hoseok. Hoseok throws a devilish grin on his face as he says his name, as if his name itself is a flirtatious joke. Hyungwon thinks this to be extremely arrogant of him, but tries to hide this thought with a small grin of his own. 

The priest soon comes in and performs the ceremony quickly enough. Next thing Hyungwon knows, he’s being herded into a carriage with the young man. He tries to look to his parents for answers, but they remain behind in the hall and begin talking with his new in-laws. He says a silent goodbye to his family, mentally vowing that he’d come back to visit soon.

 

In the carriage, Hyungwon looks everywhere but at the young man sitting before him. He thanks the heavens he isn’t a fidgeter like his brother, Jooheon, because if he was he’d be moving his fingers nonstop. He feels the other’s gaze on him, almost as if he’s studying him. The carriage begins to pull away from the castle, and it’s all Hyungwon can do to keep himself from whining as his home begins to pull further and further away from him.

“S-So,” his new husband begins, the stutter surprising Hyungwon slightly, “is this a big act to seem supportive of your homosexuality by your parents, too?” Hyungwon stares questioningly at the prince before him, unsure of how he should answer. Hoseok sighs after a moment, going on. “It is for mine. They figured, Hey, why not kill two birds with one stone? Get rid of the firstborn black sheep of the family so they can casually pass me over for the crown, and also solidify an alliance with your kingdom. It’s a win-win for everyone.”

“Aside from us,” Hyungwon murmurs sullenly, leaning against the side of the carriage. He suddenly feels very tired from the events of the day, and all he wants to do is sleep in a fluffy bed surrounded by blankets and pillows. Hoseok pauses, smiling at the input. After another moment of silence, Hyungwon asks, “Are we going back to your kingdom?”

“No,” Hoseok answers with a shake of his head, “we’re going on a vacation to get to know each other better. Didn’t your parents tell you?” Hyungwon can only manage a shrug, feeling exhaustion begin to drag his eyelids down. Hoseok notices this, and decides to not attempt at any more conversation with the younger. He’d hate to get on the prince’s nerves so soon into their relationship.


	2. Part 2

The carriage slows to a stop, causing Hoseok to look over hesitantly at Hyungwon. The prince is still sleeping soundly, as he has been for the past four hours. Hoseok hears the shouts of the coachmen, signifying they’re stopping for good this time. His parents hadn’t bothered telling him where he’d be going with his new husband, but at least he’d be with someone so beautiful. Hoseok chuckles as that positive aspect comes to him, shaking his head at his own thoughts. 

Hoseok feels the weight of the carriage shift as the bags begin to be taken off by staff, and he watches the prince a bit longer to see if he’d wake on his own.

“Hyungwon?” Hoseok asks softly, leaning forward to give his knee a shake. Hyungwon merely mumbles something unintelligible and turns his head to the other side, slumping further into his seat. “Come on, you’ve got to wake up. We’ve arrived at… wherever we are.” Only a soft snore answers him, and Hoseok fights back a sigh as he gets up. He leans over the prince, holding himself just inches above his sleeping form. He leans close to his exposed ear, puckering his lips to blow a jet of cold air into it. The tactic has always worked when he needed to wake up his brothers in the past, so he assumes it’ll work on Hyungwon as well.

Hyungwon’s eyes open moments before Hoseok executes his plan, and he’s shocked to find the older hovering just inches above him. He shouts out in surprise, causing the other to jolt back. 

“S-S-Sorry,” Hoseok apologizes immediately, his nerves causing a slight lisp to become audible in his pronunciation. “You weren’t w-waking up, so I thought I’d try a trick I use with my b-brothers all the time.” Hyungwon stares at him with wide eyes, so many different retorts filling his mind and making it impossible to yell at him only one. “I was just going to blow cold air into your ear,” the nervous prince continues, “I swear. I wasn’t trying anything.” 

Despite his indignation, Hyungwon has to fight a chuckle at the older’s persistent, lisp-filled stutter. He finds it extremely cute, which he immediately hates himself for thinking. 

The door is opened from the outside, and a coachmen pokes his head in.

“We’ve arrived, Your Highnesses,” he tells them, glancing between the two. He steps away from the door to let them pass. Hyungwon is the first out, wanting—no, needing—an opportunity to look away from the blush creeping up Hoseok’s pale face. He looks around at his surroundings, breathing in the wonderfully clean-smelling air. Hoseok follows quickly after, his words coming out in a nervous babble. 

“I believe you,” Hyungwon mutters, nodding at a bowing attendant. His words cause Hoseok to fall silent instantly, somewhat surprised that the younger had so easily believed him. The attendant turns on his heel, requesting that the two monarchs follow. They do, letting him lead them silently down a secluded pathway. They come to a small house surrounded by trees.

“Where are we?” Hyungwon asks, looking around at their surroundings.

“On the outskirts of the kingdom, Your Highness,” the servant answers. “We’ve come here at your parents’ request for you to spend the next two weeks to become better acquainted with one another.” Hyungwon stares at the house with an unreadable expression, his returning silence causing Hoseok to begin his nervous fidgeting. A habit that, if his father were here with him now, would cause a slapping of his hands to make him drop them. He glances over at the taller, but his unwavering gaze on the house only serves to further his nerves.

Hyungwon moves forward, and the attendant scrambles to open the door for the royal. 

“We’ve been given orders to leave you two on your own for the duration of this honeymoon,” the servant in charge tells them. “The kitchen is stocked with all that you’ll need to eat, and—“

“Are y-y-you sure our parents w-wanted this?” Hoseok stutters out, the thought of living alone with a total stranger without anyone around to help out bringing it out. “They d-d-didn’t tell me there wouldn’t be anyone around.”

“Positive, Your Highness,” the servant replies with a respective nod. “Now, we’ll be returning at the end of two weeks. Please do enjoy your stay here.” He bows once more, and then follows the few remaining servants surrounding them out the door. 

The couple stands silently in the living room, each unsure of what exactly to do. Hoseok glances over at Hyungwon questioningly, unsure of what to say to him. However, at noticing the older staring at him, Hyungwon only moves away to look around the house. He walks with a purpose through the rooms, and Hoseok can’t shake the feeling that he’s looking for something in particular. Finally, he stops in the doorway of the room furthest back in the house.

“One bed,” Hyungwon murmurs, “of course.” Hoseok peeks around the younger, his eyes widening at seeing the bedroom. A single king-sized bed sits there, pushed up against the far wall, and rose petals are scattered about the floor and bedding. The couple laughs at the set-up, glancing at each other with a warm gaze. Hyungwon holds the look for a moment too long, and quickly looks away with a nervous chuckle. He touches his lips with his fingers to cover his smile, making as if to continue his self-guided tour of the house.

 

The two spend the next few hours in silence, neither knowing exactly how to start a conversation in such an odd situation. Hyungwon notices his books have been unpacked in the house’s study, and settles down on the couch with one. Although, he finds it incredibly hard to concentrate. His mind keeps drifting back to the singular bed. Surely their families didn’t expect them to…consummate or anything so soon after meeting each other? That’d just be too much. Maybe he’ll just sleep on the couch or something. After all, he doesn’t want to give Hoseok the wrong idea… 

Hoseok tries to make himself busy, but reading has never been his strong suit. It’s too early to begin cooking dinner, although he has no idea how to cook much in the first place. He only knows how to make a couple of dishes, and he doesn’t even know if Hyungwon would eat either of them. Would Hyungwon even want him to cook for him? The prince hasn’t said more than five words to him since meeting him. He probably hates him, blames him for all this.

Hoseok fears the notion of Hyungwon hating him so early on, although he doesn’t know why. Maybe because it’d make life way more difficult than need be? No, that doesn’t seem quite it. There’s just something about the younger that makes Hoseok want to be tolerated by him, if not liked. 

 

As dinner time approaches, Hoseok notices that Hyungwon is still reading on the couch. Neither have said anything to each other for the past few hours. Hoseok would walk by the other prince every so often, but he never seemed to notice. Now, Hoseok feels strangely responsible for providing for him. They are married, so he supposes that’s why. He goes into the kitchen, looking for what he needs to make what he believes to be the best dish on the planet: ramyeon.


	3. Part 3

Hyungwon looks up from his book, surprised by the scent of noodles surrounding him. He glances towards the kitchen curiously, his stomach grumble reminding him of how long it’s been since he’s last eaten. He closes his book and sets it on the table before getting up to investigate. He pokes his head into the kitchen, eyes widening at the sight of the Hoseok standing over a bubbling pot of broth and noodles. The older suddenly straightens up, as if sensing Hyungwon’s presence, and glances over his shoulder. A smile spreads across his face upon sighting the younger.

“Hyungwon-ah!” he greets, the happiness in his voice earning a chuckle from Hyungwon. Hoseok returns his gaze to the stove, hoping to hide his embarrassed blush. “D-Do you like ramyeon? I didn’t know if you’d want dinner, and it’s one of the only things I know how to make, so—“

“Smells good,” Hyungwon tells him. He takes a seat at the dining table, watching the older nod slightly as he focuses on the meal. “It’s a good thing you know how to cook, because I’m pretty hopeless in the kitchen.”

“Well,” Hoseok admits, “I only really know how to make a couple of dishes, but I guess I can learn along the way. After all, we are all on our own here.” Hyungwon hums in acknowledgment, and Hoseok begins to rummage through the cabinets. He finds what he’s looking for, two bowls and sets of chopsticks, and begins to serve the soup. He brings Hyungwon his bowl of soup, anxious about having his new husband try his cooking. Of course, that’s completely ridiculous. Once they get back to his kingdom, they’ll have an entire cooking staff at their disposal. It only matters for the two weeks they’re stuck here that Hyungwon can stomach his lack of culinary skills.

Hoseok takes a seat across from Hyungwon, and watches as the younger slowly sucks in a mouthful of noodles. He drinks some of the broth, and after what feels like an eternity to Hoseok, a satisfied hum escapes his lips.

“This is really good,” Hyungwon tells him, “thank you.” Hoseok smiles at him, delighted at the compliment. He notices Hyungwon’s lips twitching up into a smile, but quickly falling back into his usually blank expression. Hoseok feels his smile growing at this despite himself, oddly pleased to have made his new husband smile. Hoseok slurps up his own noodles, reveling in the taste. Ramyeon always makes him feel better, always brings a sense of familiarity to him wherever he is…. Always manages to calm him in crazy situations.

“You can call me hyung, by the way,” Hoseok suddenly says, surprising Hyungwon. “I know we don’t know each other that well, but feel free to call me hyung.” 

“Okay,” Hyungwon nods. He returns to his soup, and it’s all Hoseok has to not groan in frustration. He wants so badly to become friends with this stranger, or at the very least get to know something about him other than his name, but he doesn’t even know where to begin.

For a while, all that can be heard is the slurping of noodles. Hoseok glances over at Hyungwon every so often, his uncertainty on what to say to him never-ending. Just as he thinks of something to say, he worries too much that it may annoy Hyungwon and he remains silent. Hyungwon notices this, the inner conflict clear on the other’s face, and wants to help him calm down, but doesn’t know how. Finally, as he reaches the bottom of his bowl, he remembers something that Hoseok had said when they first got into that carriage.

“So your parents aren’t accepting of your homosexuality, hyung?” Hyungwon asks. Hoseok is so surprised at the sudden question that the broth he’s drinking gets sucked in a bit too quickly, resulting in watering eyes and a sharp cough. Hyungwon chuckles at the sight. “Sorry,” he apologizes. Hoseok waves at him to tell him it’s okay, beating on his chest with a fist.

“It’s alright,” he says as he clears his throat. “Um, no they aren’t. They try to act like they are, but the only ones that really accept me for who I am are my brothers.”

“How many brothers do you have?” Hyungwon continues, glad to find something in common with him so suddenly. “I’ve got two, one older than me and one younger.”

“I’ve got three younger brothers,” Hoseok answers, a smile coming to his face. “We should get them all together some time. I’m sure my brothers would love to meet yours.”

“Likewise,” Hyungwon agrees. He then pauses before adding, “So, why’re we going to live in your kingdom if your parents aren’t okay with homosexuality? My parents are totally okay with it. We’d probably be much more comfortable there.” Hoseok shrugs.

“I don’t really know,” he answers honestly. “It’s probably stipulated somewhere in our betrothal agreement, though I don’t understand why my parents wouldn’t take the opportunity to get rid of me while they had the chance. It’s something we can ask about when we get there, if you like.” Hyungwon shrugs, unsure if it’s really wise to ruffle the feathers of his in-laws so soon. Hoseok then leans forward on the table, a smile coming to him. “Tell me about your brothers,” he prompts. “I’d love to hear about them.”

Hyungwon chuckles, the sound causing Hoseok’s smile to grow, and nods as he goes on to describe his brothers. Hyunwoo, the firstborn, with his silent and protecting nature, and Jooheon with his cuddly habits and tendencies to be able to get out of any sticky situation just by acting sickeningly cute. Hoseok laughs at that, noting how similar that is to his youngest brother Changkyun. Kihyun, the next-to-youngest, always babies the youngest of them and spoils him rotten. Minhyuk, the second-born and most likely to take the throne now, always makes sure the siblings are getting along well and taking care of each other. 

 

The two spend the next few hours retelling exploits of their childhoods. Hoseok, as Hyungwon slowly comes to realize, is extremely protective of his brothers. He’s gotten into more fights with the royal court and his parents whenever they didn’t have his brother’s best interests at heart. Hyungwon is very impressed with this, the fact that Hoseok has the nerve to stand up to his superiors like that so intriguing to him. 

 

Before either know it, the craziest day in their lives comes to an end. Hyungwon finds it hard to stay awake, his eyelids drooping every few seconds. Hoseok notices this and can’t help but chuckle lightly.

“Hyungwonnie,” he murmurs gently, moving to pick the younger up from his seat. 

“Mmm,” Hyungwon hums. Hoseok laughs again. He kneels beside the chair and manipulates the half-sleeping prince around until he’s lying forward with his chest against his back. Hoseok then grips his thighs tightly, slowly straightening up. He piggybacks Hyungwon into the bedroom and gently sets him down on the covers. He tucks the younger in, noting how easily he had fallen asleep mid-conversation. Hoseok sighs, and fights the urge to brush Hyungwon’s bangs out of his face. 

“Good night, Hyungwon-ah,” he whispers, and then goes to the living room. He settles down on the couch, feeling lucky to have found a spare blanket and pillow in the hall closet. 

He sighs, replaying the events of the day in his mind. Hopefully nothing left in his life would be like this. If so, he didn’t know if he could mentally handle it.


	4. Part 4

The next morning, Hyungwon awakens with a sigh. He looks around confusedly, unsure for a moment of where he is. But then, he remembers the events of the previous day. He rubs at his eyes, wondering where his new husband could be. The other side of the bed seems to have been left undisturbed throughout the night. Where could he have slept? Why didn’t he sleep in the bed? 

Well, he was most likely trying to seem considerate, Hyungwon realizes, although he can’t help but feel guilty for automatically being given the bed. 

He sits there for a while, unsure really of what to do with himself. He finds himself wanting to make up to Hoseok for making dinner last night by making them breakfast this morning, though he has no idea how he should go about doing so. He then sighs at himself, getting up to use the restroom. He could just make some eggs, for crying out loud. Surely that wouldn’t be too difficult, even for him.

 

Hoseok awakens with a start, although he doesn’t know why. He breathes in deeply as he stretches himself out, a crook forming in his neck from sleeping on a couch instead of a bed. A smell suddenly enters his nostrils, and he finds himself instinctively sitting up. He looks over in the direction of the kitchen confusedly, knowing it couldn’t be Hyungwon in there. He had said last night that he didn’t cook. He stands, curiosity washing away all remaining grogginess from awakening.

He pauses in the doorframe of the kitchen, leaning against the wall. A smile comes to him upon seeing Hyungwon staring intently at a skillet of cooking eggs. 

“I thought you said you didn’t cook?” Hoseok asks, unable to keep the amused tone out of his voice. 

“I just wanted to return the favor from last night,” Hyungwon mumbles in a low voice, barely audible from such a distance. Hoseok hums, entering the room. He watches over the younger’s shoulder, humming in appreciation at the sight of the food. He moves to gather the necessary dishes and utensils, hoping to be helpful. “Hyung, I’m trying to thank you,” Hyungwon tells him, smirking at his actions. “If you help me again, then it’ll start a vicious cycle that I’d rather not have happen.” Hoseok chuckles, stepping away from the younger.

“Alright,” he concedes, “have it your way.” He then goes to sit at the table, sitting where he can watch the other work.

Hyungwon can feel the older’s unwavering gaze on him, but he doesn’t react to it. He merely finishes up what he’s doing and brings it to the table, ignoring the stare. He has no idea how he should feel about being stared at by a complete stranger who happens to be your husband. He supposes it’s normal for newlyweds to stare at each other, but they aren’t normal newlyweds, so does that still apply?

 

“So what’re you thinking of doing today?” Hoseok asks as he chews the eggs. After their endless talking the night before, he feels much more comfortable conversing with the younger. Hyungwon shrugs.

“I don’t really know,” he answers. “If I knew where we are, I’d be able to decide. But, we weren’t told a specific location, so I have to be a bit spontaneous.”

“Want to go exploring?” Hoseok offers. “It’d be a great way to figure out something to do, and along the way we could continue to get to know each other.” Hyungwon hums thoughtfully, causing the older’s eyes to flicker nervously. Hyungwon can’t help but be amused by this, loving how open he is with his feelings.

“Sure, hyung,” Hyungwon answers. “That sounds nice. I’ll go get ready after cleaning up.”

“I’ll clean up,” Hoseok insists. Hyungwon begins to protest, but Hoseok shakes his head. “Please, let me clean up. I don’t mind. You cooked, so I’ll clean. It’s only fair.” Hyungwon pauses a moment, but then gives the older a small smile. He nods silently, and moves to leave the room. Hoseok watches him leave, thinking his walk incredibly elegant. He then shakes his head at himself, chuckling slightly at his own thoughts before turning them to the task at hand.

 

After cleaning, drying, and putting away the dishes Hoseok goes to retrieve some clothes from his bag. He then, without thinking, moves towards the bathroom. His thoughts are elsewhere at the moment, trying to think of interesting topics of conversation to use on his walk with the younger. He opens the door, his ears not registering the sound of running water.

“Hyung!” a shocked, sounding-somewhat-insulted voice shouts, shattering Hoseok’s thoughts. He glances around surprisedly, noticing the steam fogging up the bathroom. His gaze lands on the bathtub, the fogged up sliding door slightly ajar to reveal an irate-looking Hyungwon. 

“S-S-S-S-S-Sorry!” Hoseok blubbers, whirling about on his heel. He turns and begins walking out the bathroom, but ends up slamming directly into the door. He groans in pain, muttering out another hasty apology before slipping out the door. His heart racing, Hoseok presses a hand to his chest. He breathes deeply, trying to get a hold of himself. He hopes the younger didn’t get the wrong idea just now. But, how could he not? God, he’s really messed things up now…

 

Hyungwon stares at the door the older had just disappeared behind, eyes so wide he feels as if his pupils are shaking. He licks his lips nervously, feeling as if he should be angrier than he actually is. However, as he tries to get himself to feel more indignant, all he can think of is how flustered Hoseok had looked. That lisp-filled stutter, the slight blush creeping up his ears… Hyungwon can’t help but giggle as he thinks of it.


	5. Part 5

Hoseok avoids making eye contact with the younger when he exits the bathroom, partly because he’s still embarrassed and partly because of how good he looks after just having showered. Hoseok has to choke back a hum of appreciation upon seeing Hyungwon’s dark, wet hair all askew against his forehead. He shakes his head vigorously, as if he’s on some kind of commercial. Hoseok hurries past him into the bathroom, trying his hardest not to stare at the modelesque prince.

Hyungwon stares after him, thinking his behavior a bit odd. He merely shrugs, though, thinking it’s just because he feels awkward about walking in on him in the shower.

 

Hoseok takes a bit longer in the shower than Hyungwon feels is necessary, slightly irking the younger. He waits with his book, feeling too impatient to try and read while he waits. He doesn’t know why he’s so anxious to go on this outing with the older. All they would do is talk. He thinks it’s possibly due to Hoseok nearly seeing him naked earlier, but it isn’t as if he actually _saw_ anything. Besides, Hoseok had been indescribably cute when it happened it was impossible to be mad at him for it.

Hyungwon doesn’t really like admitting that particular fact, but can’t really keep himself from doing so. He just couldn’t deny how adorable that lisp had been, and how clumsy the older was to run right into the door. He finds himself wanting to make Hoseok that nervous again, somehow, just to see that reaction once more.

 

He finally hears the bathroom door open, and glances up to see Hoseok fully dressed and running a towel through his hair. He doesn’t even meet the younger’s eyes, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Hyungwon chuckles lowly at noticing this, and he follows Hoseok back to the bathroom. He watches as the older runs a product through his hair and begins to dry it.

“Do you always take so long in the shower?” Hyungwon asks, leaning against the doorway. Hoseok jolts for a moment, as if surprised by the younger’s voice.

“I…” Hoseok mumbles, unsure of what the exactly the right answer is. Hyungwon chuckles, a playful smirk coming to him.

“What’s the matter, hyung?” he says. “What’re you so nervous for? Didn’t you like what you saw earlier?”

“I d-d-d-didn’t s-see anyth-thing!” Hoseok bursts out, spinning around to face Hyungwon. “I s-s-s-s-swear!” A blush flares up on his cheeks, seeming only emphasized by his usual pale pallor. Hyungwon can’t help the laugh that bubbles up at seeing the older so flustered. He leans forward, hugging his middle as a light yet exuberant laugh escapes his lips. He straightens back up, trying to fight it back down after a moment. If he doesn’t control it now, he could be laughing all day and they wouldn’t be going anywhere.

“Sorry, hyung,” Hyungwon says at seeing Hoseok’s confused expression. “You make it too fun to tease you. I just couldn’t help it.”

“Y-Yah!” Hoseok says, obviously put at ease by the younger’s confession judging by his lessened stutter. He playfully throws a hand towel at Hyungwon, adding, “It isn’t n-nice to make fun of your hyung!” Hyungwon chuckles again, shaking his head at how easy it is to read the older.

“Hurry up, already,” Hyungwon sighs bluntly. “Half the day is gone by now. At this rate, we won’t be leaving until nightfall.” He then pauses, adding jokingly, “Unless that was your plan all along.” Hoseok begins to argue that no, that wasn’t his plan at all. At least, Hyungwon assumes that’s what he’s trying to convey with his nervous babble.

 

They manage to leave soon enough, and walk side by side around the woods surrounding their vacation home. Silence snakes its way between the two young men, choking the words in their throats and making the air around them incredibly awkward. Hoseok wracks his brain for something to say, but can’t think of anything. Last night they’d talked about their families, and bonded over how neither of them can really cook… What else is there to discuss?

“So,” Hoseok murmurs, becoming increasingly exasperated with the continuing silence. “What do you do in your free time?”

 _Yes_ , Hoseok commends himself, _of course, hobbies. Great job, Hoseok._ Hyungwon hums thoughtfully, glancing up at the canopy of leaves above them.

“Mostly I just read,” he answers at last. Hoseok waits a moment for him to elaborate, but he doesn’t.

“What kinds of books?” Hoseok goes on, desperate to get some sort of conversation going.

“Anything I can get my hands on,” Hyungwon shrugs. “I’m not really picky. Though, the libraries in my kingdom were a bit lacking, so I didn’t really have the luxury to develop a specific taste.”

“When we get to my kingdom,” Hoseok says, a thought coming to him, “I can show you where the most renowned libraries are. I think you’d like them.” Hyungwon breaks his gaze on the leaves to glance over at the older, an unreadable smile forming on his lips.

“I think I will,” he murmurs, a beautifully intrigued light dancing within his eyes. Hoseok gets the sense that the younger means more than just the books, but he can’t figure out what or why. All he knows is his mouth is going dry and his fingers are starting to fidget and pull at the ends of his sleeves. He licks his lips anxiously, the movement earning an amused smirk from the younger before he drops his gaze.

Hyungwon chuckles under his breath. The musical sound dances lightly on Hoseok's ears, and he can't help but smile in return, the sound easing his nerves slightly.

He glances around, absentmindedly grasping onto Hyungwon's hand as he takes in their surroundings, and is pleasantly surprised when the younger doesn't pull away.

He could honestly get used to this.


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~ I am so so sorry for how long it took to update this ;-; I just sort of lost track with where I was going with this fic in particular, but I now have a clear plan in mind again and will be trying to finish this up for all you amazingly patient souls <333 I hope this serves to tide you all over until the next update ^^ And welcome to any new readers, hehe~ I hope this pleases all

“I don't know, hyung,” Hyungwon murmurs hesitantly, bending over to be eye-level with the fish in question. “It doesn't seem all that fresh to me.”

“Nonsense, Wonnie,” Hoseok chuckles, picking up the fish and placing it under the water to wash. “It looks completely fine.” Hyungwon hums, still a bit skeptical, but he decides to let it drop. Hoseok had been incredibly excited to have found the fish in the fridge, just waiting to be cooked, once they got back from their walk. Besides, Hyungwon doesn't want their first fight to be about a _fish_ of all things. So, he keeps his mouth shut, deciding that he'll skip out on eating the majority of the fish tonight, and focus instead on the noodles.

 

This decision proves to be a smart one the next day when Hyungwon wakes up to Hoseok vomiting in the bathroom. The younger can't help but silently gloat.  

“Still think that fish was completely fine?” Hyungwon asks, leaning against the doorway with a teasing smirk. Hoseok looks up at the younger with a pout, his beautifully pale pallor tinged a sickly shade of green. Hyungwon's heart stutters about in its beating, and he somewhat regrets the jeer… but only somewhat.

“Not now, Wonnie,” Hoseok groans, turning to spit into the toilet. “It's not nice to tease your hyung when he's sick.” Hyungwon sighs heavily, shaking his head. He enters the bathroom, wets a washcloth, and presses it to Hoseok’s forehead.

“Come on, hyung,” he says gently, “let's get you to bed so you can rest.” Hoseok begins to protest, but Hyungwon silences him with a hard glare. “I appreciate you giving me the bed in the first place, but I’m not arguing with you about this. You're taking the bed and that's final.” Hoseok looks away, a gentle pink coming to his cheeks.

“Thank you, Wonnie,” he says lowly, his voice softened by defeat. Hyungwon merely hums in reply, and bends down to wrap a thin arm around the older’s bulky shoulders. He pulls with all his strength to get the older on his feet, but the attempt is feeble as he’s got the strength of an insignificant rag doll. Hoseok chuckles despite his queasy stomach and stands on his own, though he does so in a way to make Hyungwon think he’s helped in some way.

Hyungwon can’t help but appreciate the small gesture as he throws Hoseok’s arm over his shoulders. He stumbles on shaking legs as he leads the older to the bedroom, setting the man down with a heavy ‘oof’. He tucks Hoseok in and makes sure the cloth is still on Hoseok’s head, noting how sweaty the older is at his temples.

“… Do you need anything?” Hyungwon asks, raising a brow in concern as he sits beside the man. He instinctively takes his calloused hand into his own, running his thumb over Hoseok’s knuckles. Hoseok shakes his head meekly, licking his lips. The younger is pretty unconvinced by this, remembering all the books he’s read with characters healing others back to full health. There’s always plenty of rest, tea, and soup involved.

“I’m gonna see if we have soup,” the lanky man suddenly says, standing. “If you’re gonna throw up like this, you should at least have something to throw up.” He then leaves the room, dropping his grasp on Hoseok’s hand.

The older notices the absence of his dongsaeng’s thin, graceful hand in his own, his palm feeling cold and empty. He glances down at his own hand, it becoming harder and harder to keep his eyes open. By the time Hyungwon returns with merely a cup of tea, Hoseok’s already fast asleep.

 

Hoseok awakens an interminable amount of time later, forcing his eyes open. His throat is dry and hurts to even let air through. He looks around with bleary vision, his limbs laden down with fatigue. He sees a cup of tea on the bedside table, long-forgotten. There’s a shifting below his waist, and he glances down to see Hyungwon’s sleeping face pressed against the sheets. He’s holding Hoseok’s hand as he sleeps, his expression blank.

The older prince can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips. Fondness fills his heart at the sight. He shifts around to retrieve the tea, the cup stone-cold. He drinks the beverage anyway, as the thought of letting something his now-husband has made him go to waste appalls him much more than should be possible. He sips quietly on it, careful not to disturb the younger.

 

A feat that isn’t all that impossible, as Hyungwon proves to be quite the heavy sleeper. After drinking the tea, Hoseok honestly feels much better than he had before. He even manages to get up from the bed, slipping from the covers as carefully as he can. Despite his best efforts, he accidentally bumps into Hyungwon’s head, but the younger remains fast asleep.

Hoseok finds himself mildly impressed, as he’s always been a bit of a lighter sleeper. He grabs the duvet off the chair in the corner and throws it over Hyungwon’s shoulders, and he tiptoes out of the room with a fond smile on his face.

Hyungwon opens his eyes easily once he hears the door close, his recently-freed hand moving to clutch the blanket tightly, his heart beating a throb quicker than it should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment, as I love hearing from you guys~! Come talk with me on Twitter @ReeLeeV1, or ask me any questions @ curiouscat.me/ReeLeeV


End file.
